Their Daughter
by Airhead93
Summary: This is a sequal to One Last Call. SasSaku. What will their new daughter bring them? Rated T for saftey. Please people R&R! I will give you cookies! I know that Raminen isnt her name!
1. The Uchiha's Past

K, this is the sequel to One Last Call! I hope that you like it!

**Raminen's P.O.V**

Raminen woke up from her father yelling, "Raminen! Get up! Don't make me come up there!" She awoke to her black and blue room. She sometimes wished that she had a sister or two, so that the Uchiha mansion wasn't so big. She got up out of her bed, and saw that it was 9:30. She groaned, and thought of what day it was. She couldn't help but feel sad today. She got up, and saw her mother outside, watering the newly bloomed Sakura trees. She past a room that she was never allowed to go into. It had brown doors, and two handles. She stared at it, wondering why she couldn't go in, and yet, she heard her father go in every night. She figured that even though she was only 11, she had the right to know what was in there.

Her father walked by, seeing her stare at the room. "If you even think of going in there, you will regret it," he said, glaring at the door. Raminen looked up at him in fear, thinking, '_What's with him today? I know that he's usually in a bad mood, but this? Maybe something happened today…'_ Her mother saw them staring at each other, and called, "Good morning, Sasuke! Good morning, Raminen!" Sasuke looked over at her, and gave her the weakest smile. She smile, but then, her smile dropped. She came over to him, and gave him a peck on the lips. He put an arm around her waist, and said, "It's today." "I know. Raminen, I'm going to go with Sasuke to the cemetery. Would you like to come?" "No thanks. I'll stay here."

"Ok." They made a hand sign, and the were both in black clothes. She waved good-bye, and they were gone. She looked at the door again, and pushed it out of her mind for the time being. She went to the town to look around. When she walked past people, they started to whisper. She went past a few adults, and when they saw the Uchiha sign on her back, she heard a woman say, "Hey isn't today the anniversary?" "Yea. She might be the last one." She frowned. How is it that everyone knew about what today was, and she didn't? When she walked past her friends, she walked over, and asked, "Hey! Do you guys know if anything happened today?" They had weird looks on their faces. "No. Why?" said one of them. "Just wondering," she said, and walked away.

When she walked about ten paces, she heard one say, "Phew! My parents sad not to tell her anything. What about you guys?" "Mine two! It's kind of weird that her own parents don't want her to know what happened to her own clan, don't you think?" "Yea. It's a bit odd. '_That's it! I have got to go in that room! I can't stand this anymore!'_ she thought. She ran home, and saw that no one was home. She smiled, and made her way to the door.

She thought about not doing it. But she reminded herself about all the whispering that everyone was doing lately. She made to make herself open the door. It creaked, like it had never been opened it 10 years. She walked in, to see some sun light shining in the middle of the room. She walked a bit more in, to feel something weird on her feet. She looked down in the faint light, to see a trail of blood, going from where the window was shining, to the end of the room. When she looked harder, she could see more blood stains. She felt like puking, but her legs kept moving forward. She made her way to the window, and she let out a scream, and stumbled back, and fell on the floor.

She saw the faintest of chalk marks on the floor, along with a sword, stained with blood. She was confused, scared, and sad. When she backed up to the entrance of the room, a voice said, "I told you not to go in here!" She whipped around to see her father standing in the doorway, with her mother at her side. She looked up at them, with angry eyes. "Why did you keep this secret to me? Why didn't you tell me about this? Who died in here?" she asked, question after question. Her mother looked at Sasuke, and said, "I'll tell her." "We both will," he said, looking at his wife.

Raminen's mother walked with her in the garden and her father at her side. "Raminen, I know that you have always been such a sweet girl, and we never wanted you to know this. Well, her we go," she said, looking at her husband. "Raminen, did you ever take the time to wonder why you don't have any relatives on my side of the family?" When Raminen thought about it, she really hadn't. "No." she answered plainly. "Alright. Well, this happened before I even met your mother. I don't know exactly what happened, but Itachi showed me most of it," he said. He twitched at the sound of the name. "Itachi?" she asked.

"I was coming home from the Ninja Academy, and I realized that all the lights were out. No one was out. I walked around, to see my aunt, uncle, grandparents, cousins, lying on the ground. Dead. I kept walking, to see Itachi, in that room, standing over my parents. I called out to them. Nothing. They were dead. Itachi was holding that sword, and he showed me everything that he did to my clan. He killed every one in the Uchiha clan. Everyone is dead. He spared me, because I could use a special Sharingan. He had it. There were only three Uchiha's that could use it. Himself, me, and your great uncle.

"He left me, alone, with no one to take care of me. I grew up without family, and friends. Without anyone's real love." Raminen listened with horror. "Itachi killed my parents in that room, with that sword," her mother said, pointing to the room. "Ok. That explains a lot to me, but, who is Itachi?" she asked. "He is my brother. You uncle, and your godfather," said Sakura. Raminen gasped, and said, "Why didn't you chose someone else?" she asked. "Because, there is no one else. I have no other siblings. Auntie Ino is your godmother."

"Today is the day when Itachi killed the Uchiha's. As of today, it has been 22 years since the Uchiha's died." "Well, where is Itachi now?" she asked. "Dead. I killed him. I avenged my clan in killing my brother. I killed an Uchiha," her father said. She now knew why everyone was whispering about her today. "We are the last of the Uchiha clan. If you don't marry, the Uchiha clan will die. We will no longer exist," said her mother. "We won't make you marry, but we encourage you to. For the sake of our clan. For the sake of _your_ clan." Her mother took her hands in her hands.

"So, that vacant room, is that Itachi's?" Raminen asked. "We have a smart child, now don't we, Sakura?" said her father. He put an arm around her waist, and said, "So that, is the history of the Uchiha clan." Raminen hugged her father and her mother. It finally hit her, that these were the only Uchiha's in the entire world. Her parents hugged her, and that night, she let silent tears roll down her cheeks, and she stared out the window at the full moon, as she pictured her grandparents that she had seem in pictures. She wiped a tear from her eye, and smiled.

Was that good? I hope that you like it! Please R&R! their


	2. The Warning, and the Steal

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I kinnda left you guys hanging with a bad ending. Sorry! Anyway, here's the 2nd chappy!

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

It was the worst day of the year. The day of the Uchiha's death always was. Sasuke looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, and thought that there were only two _real_ Uchiha's. He excluded Sakura, because she was technically a Haruno. He washed up, and walked around the house, touching the _door_ gently. He always tried to forget about what happened to the Uchiha's, and be happy with his beautiful wife, and daughter. And sometimes it worked, but at the end of the day, he brought, and forced himself to believe that it was a lie. No matter how many lies he told himself, it was all empty words. He pushed that thought out of his mind, and looked up at the full moon. He saw Raminen sitting out on her window, crying. He thought of going up and comforting her, but kind and soothing words only brought you so far. He decided to let her work it out on her own time.

He walked into the room that he shared with Sakura, to see she was already in bed, sleeping peacefully. He kissed her on the forehead, and got in bed, trying not to wake her. He looked at her, and thought how hard it was for her, to see her husband and only daughter, be in so much pain over something that she couldn't help. He always wished that he could make it up to her somehow. He creased her face with his hand, and he could've sworn that she smiled. He turned on his back, and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep, but for some reason he couldn't. He just wanted that day to be over. When he finally fell asleep, a strange dream followed.

_Sasuke looked at his surroundings, and realized that he was Raminen, and he/she was looking down at a picture of himself, his mother, his father, and Itachi, in a family photo. Then, there was a bang, and he/she turned around, and there was a man with ma pale face, long, black hair, weird eye shadow, and earrings. It didn't take the smartest person in the world to figure out who it was. Orochimaru took a step forward and Rami-ke took a step back. Orochimaru made a few hand signs, and said, "Mind transfer jutsu!" in a second, he was gone. Rami-ke looked around, and Orochimaru re-appeared in front if his/her face. He slowly dissolved, and Rami-ke felt Orochimaru enter his/her body. His/her body wouldn't move on its own. His/her eyes wouldn't move willingly. Orochimaru had complete control over his/her body. Though, he/she did have the power to scream._

Sasuke woke up from the dream, sweating, and panting. He sat up in bed, and put his face in his hands. He got up, and went outside. He looked at the mini-river in their backyard. He thought about what the dream meant, and worried if that ever happened. He got a surprise hug from Sakura, and she said, "What happened?" Sasuke took her in his strong arms, and told her everything in his dream. She listened intently, and nodded now, and again. "Do you think that it means something?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him, and said, "Well, I have no idea, but I do think that we should keep a close eye out on Raminen. And if we feel anything out of place." "I do. I can feel it, Sakura. He's back. Orochimaru has come out of hiding." Sakura had a worried look on her face, and buried it back into Sasuke's chest. He rubbed her back, and kissed her head. He put his head on hers and comforted her, assuring her that he couldn't let Orochimaru take Raminen from them. They went back to bed, and let the dream thing fly.

**Raminen's P.O.V**

Raminen 'over heard' her father's dream. Even if Orochimaru was sixty, that didn't make him any less feared. At sleepovers, girls and boys would tell ghost stories about Orochimaru. She was scared and pumped at the same time. She wanted more than anything to show her parents how strong she was, even though she was already a chunin. When she woke up, both her parents were already gone at work. Sometimes, her father was home, but if he was, that either meant he was sick, or they hadn't assigned him a new ANBU mission. She fixed herself some breakfast, and decided what she should to that day. She still couldn't get her mind off of the Uchiha clan.

She crept into her parents room, and looked at a picture of her grandparents, and thought of life if the Uchiha's weren't killed. She let her gaze drift over to her beautiful grandmother. It made her mad to think that the disgusting thing that one of the _Uchiha's_ killed his own family. She didn't try and stop the tears in her eyes fall down her face. She knew how her father felt, trying to avenge their clan. She didn't want to be looked upon as the last Uchiha. She always hated it how all the kids at school always said that she was the last one, and since she was an Uchiha, all the teachers expected great things from her. And they did, but that was never enough. She had had it with everyone making her, and wanting her to be so much more than she was. The only _real_ people that accepted her were her parents.

There was a bang, and her parent's room door broke down. She whipped around, and said, "I am so busted for that!" A sixty year old mad walked in with long black hair, eye shadow, and earrings. She ran to her mother's side of the bed, and took out the kunai and shuriken hidden under her pillow, just in case. She held the kunai in front of her, and said, "Who are you?" The man just stood there. "Who are you," she asked again, louder. Even though her voice was strong, inside, she was afraid. The man made the tiger hand sign, and said, "Mind transfer jutsu!" In a blink of an eye, he was gone. Raminen used her Sharingan, and she saw him flying around the room, and a blaze. When he re-appeared, in front of her face, and she cried out when he put his hands on her shoulders. '_It's no use. No one will hear him. I never thought that I'd want neighbors,'_ she thought.

She could feel that man's chakra building and building. She could sense that his chakra wasn't normal. She felt him disappearing again, but she felt weird. She was loosing control of her body. Pretty soon, she couldn't move. Then, she realized who this person was. This kind of jutsu was only used for spying, and it was forbidden to use in combat, for the sake of both of the people. This person was Orochimaru, and he was stealing her body! She tried to fight it, but the more she tried to move, and struggle for her freedom, the more that she realized that she was fading. Pretty soon, she couldn't move on her own. Orochimaru was in her. Even when she spoke, it wasn't her. The voice, no, _her_ voice said, "The demise of the Uchiha clan has begun!"

Bad cliffy. I'll update soon! Love ya lots! Airhead93


	3. Parenting Skills

DON'T HATE ME!

**Sakura's P.O.V**

When Sakura came home, she set her bag on the kitchen table, and sighed. It had been a long day at the hospital. It was summer, and there were pore missions than ever. And new missions, meant new injures. When she looked around, something was wrong. Raminen was either waiting for her to get home, or sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Raminen! I'm home!" she called. Since there was no response, she started to look around. She searched every room in the house, but her own. When she finally did, Raminen was in the corner, pulling on her hair. "Raminen, what are you doing?" she asked, accusingly. No response. Sakura walked over to her, and touched her shoulder lightly.

When her finger touched her shoulder, Raminen whipped around, and stared at her, with blood shot eyes. She stumbled back, in surprise. Raminen juts, sat there, and looked at her, as if she was an enemy. When a few seconds had past, and no communication had happened between them, Raminen's look had changed, and seemed to wake up. "What were you doing?" she asked again. "I was…doing…something…," she said, her voice trailing off in the end. Raminen walked past her, and stumbled down the hall, to her room, and shut the door. Sakura was confused. It was as if Raminen wasn't herself. She went over to the phone, and dialed Naruto's number. Hinata answered, and said, "Hello?" "Hi, Hinata! It's me, hey; would you and Naruto want to come over tomorrow?" "Sure! We'll be there!" "Ok, bye!"

Sakura went into the kitchen, and started to prepare dinner, and waited for Sasuke to come home. When he did, he was in his ANBU uniform, and kissed Sakura. "Hi! How was you day?" he asked her, hugging her. "Good, yours?" She felt Sasuke nod. He smelled the air, and said, "Mmm, Pad Thai. Nice choice!" "Thank you!" He went into his room to change into his normal clothes, like he always did, but this time, he went in, and stepped back out, carrying a picture frame that was cracked. "Hey Sakura? Did you see this," he asked, showing her the picture of his family. "No, I didn't. But when I came home, Raminen was in our room," she said, leaning on the counter top. "Huh. Well, I'll just get a new one," she said, and walked into their room to change.

That night, was a silent one. No one talked during dinner. "You know, I love a dinner when all you can hear, are forks hitting the plates," she said, breaking the silence. Sasuke caught on and asked, "Raminen, what did you do today?" Raminen just stuck more food in her mouth, and didn't say anything. Sasuke looked over at Sakura, and said, "I'll clear the plates." Raminen got up, with a vacant look in her eye, and disappeared into the kitchen. "Sasuke, I need to talk to you tonight," she said. "Please do," he said, getting up. They cleared, and washed the dished, like a typical family. Then, Sakura stepped outside, and felt the warm, summer breeze on her face. She decided to go to bed early. She walked back inside, and saw Sasuke, sitting lazily on the couch. She smiled and passed him.

She changed into a pink t-shirt, and plaid pink and white shorts. She stepped into the bathroom, and looked at her face in the mirror. '_Maybe its my parenting skills. I wish I knew. I am so confused. I don't know what's made her act like this,'_ she thought, beating herself up for being a bad parent. She finally forced herself to get up from the chair in the bathroom, and say good-night to Raminen. When she stuck her head in her room, she was already asleep. She gave her a kiss on the forehead, and walked out to her room. When she got under the covers, she felt safe. She read for a minute, and finally he came in, in his sleeping boxers. He climbed in with her, and said, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ok, here goes. So, when I got home, I'm usually greeted by Raminen, or she sitting on the couch watching TV, but today, when I got home, she was in our room, in the feedle position, trying to rip her hair out. She had your picture in her hands, and when I asked her what she was doing, she said nothing. And it's been like that for the whole day, and I have no idea why she's doing this. I invited Hinata and Naruto over tomorrow so we can use her Byakugan to see if there's anything that's in her," she said. "You might be over-reacting. I mean, she found out that all the Uchiha's were killed only two days ago, and she might be in a state of shock, and act weird for a while," Sasuke said plainly. "I know. But, I just don't want to lose her," she said, stating to cry, which Sasuke had grown used to, every now and then.

She started to cry into Sasuke's chest, and he comforted her, by cooing, and hugging her. She put her hands on his chest, and cried harder. When she left Sasuke's arms grow limp, she knew he had fallen asleep. She tried to tell herself over and over again that she was over-reacting. She fell asleep, and when she woke up, she was in the arms of her husband, which told her that he had no new missions. She just lied there with Sasuke, hoping that Hinata would figure everything out…


	4. Pink Chakra

YOSH! Another update! And Hinata and Naruto have a kid, and his name is Soati. Shika and Ino have a girl, and her name is Hidicay that's almost the same age as Raminen and Soati. So, there ya go!

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror, and examined herself in her yellow sun dress. She saw Naruto come in, and said, "You look great! Turn around!" She blushed, and twirled, to find herself in Naruto's arms. He kissed her, and she her Soati gasp, and say, "Please! If you're going to get all lovey dovey, do it in your own room!" Naruto faced his child, and said, "We _are_ in are own room, shorty! Get your stuff on. We're going to see Sasuke and Sakura. That means Raminen!" he said, Soati blushing when he heard Raminen's name. He walked out of the room, and Naruto said, "We should get going. Teme has some temper." Hinata giggled, because she knew that it was true. Sasuke had no patience. She kissed him, again, this time, putting her arms around his neck, and he putting his arms in her waist.

When Naruto knocked on the door, in his blue jeans, and blue flannel shirt, he yelled, "PIZZA!" Sasuke answered the door, and said, "No tip." They hugged, friendly like, not madly in love, and he kissed Hinata on the cheek, and hugged her, too. When Sakura came to the door, she hugged Naruto, and Hinata, and said, "Soati! You look so nice!" "If I said that this was my look, I'd be lying," he said, looking away. Naruto side kicked his butt, trying to make him take it back, and he said, "Ow! What was that fo- I mean, I love it! It's the best look ever!" he said again. "Where's Raminen?" "She's out back." "Ok, thanks!" Soati tried to run past them, but Sakura caught him by the arm, and said, "She's not really herself today. So, don't do anything stupid," she said. Soati shrugged, and ran again, to find Raminen.

"So, Sakura. What is it that you wanted us for?" "Come out in the living room with us. It'll be better there," said Sakura. Hinata just followed silently, and sat down on the couch, with Naruto. Sakura told them the story about how Raminen was acting weirdly, and how she could use Hinata's Byakugan to see if there was something inside her. Hinata nodded, and made a few hand signs. She could feel her eyes getting more and more sensitive. When she opened her eyes, she said, "Byakugan!" Everything around her seemed different. She saw Soati's figure outside with Raminen. She concentrated more, and saw that something wasn't right. Raminen was being controlled by someone. When she took a closed look, she saw that it was Orochimaru.

She got out of her Byakugan, and said, "Oh my God!" "What?" said Sakura. Hinata looked at her, and said, "Sakura, I have no idea what so ever on how this happened, but, Raminen is being controlled by Orochimaru." Sasuke looked at her in disbelief. "No joke. I swear." Sakura looked up at Sasuke, wordily. "It's like your dream," she said, her voice catching. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I promised you that I wouldn't let that happen." Naruto looked at Hinata, and whispered, "What should we do?" "You're the Hokage, here!" Naruto said to Sakura, "Sakura, I'm sorry. But there is a way to get her back." "What?" she said, looking up at him, with hopeful eyes. "Well, it's a forbidden jutsu, but in this rare occasion, I guess that it would be ok. Well, only some ninjas can do it, but I'm not sure how to tell them apart, but there's this special kind of chakra, that allows you to, instead of hitting that person, it hits the intruder that's inside them. But, the chakra is pink, and I don't know who has it."

"I can try to use my Byakugan to see if I can tell," Hinata suggested. "That's not a bad idea!" said Sasuke. Hinata focused her chakra, and she felt her eyes become more and more sensitive, again, and she said, "Byakugan!" She tried over and over again, to see their chakra, and she could tell that they weren't them. She glanced over, and she saw Soati, and she saw something interesting. She could see a little pink in his body. Then, it came to her, that Soati was a person that could use the pink chakra. "It's Soati!" she said. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked at her, and said, "Maybe it's a mix of my regular chakra, and Naruto's Nine Tailed Fox chakra." They seemed to agree on that, and she said, "We could have someone train him, and he could use that chakra to get Orochimaru out of Raminen." Sakura nodded, and said, "Maybe Naruto could do that, since he's a Hokage." Naruto agreed to do so, and they enjoyed the rest of the night.

When they were done, Naruto and Hinata got Soati, and asked him, "Was Raminen ok?" "Like Sakura said, she was acting a little weird." They said their good-byes, and they walked home. When they did, Soati walked into his room, and fell asleep. Hinata changed into a black t-shirt, and blue shorts. She crawled into bed and Naruto after her, in a white shirt, and boxers. She turned on her side, and faced him. "What are we going to do with Soati?" "I don't know. But at the moment, we should keep a close eye on Raminen, if she does anything weird." Hinata closed her eyes, and felt Naruto's hand crease her face. She grabbed it, and held it there. She could her him chuckle, and then, she fell asleep.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke helped his wife clear the table and they discussed on what they would do with Raminen. Then, in the middle of the conversation, Raminen walked in, and looked at them, and said, "What would happen if I did this?" "Do what?" asked Sakura. "This." She jumped up, and started to strangle Sakura. Sasuke jumped into action, and tried to get her off of Sakura. When he made his hand into a fist, he realized that he would be hitting his child. Now, he knew why Orochimaru chose Raminen. If he ever tried something like this, they wouldn't fight back. He saw Sakura start to sweat, gasping for air. He fell on his last resort. He pushed on a pressure point, and Raminen was out. Sakura fell on the floor, clutching her neck, heaving. He lent down, and asked Sakura, "Are you ok?" She looked at him, with tears in her eyes, and started to bawl into his shirt. He took her in his embrace, and looked over at an un-conscious Raminen. When Sakura stopped crying, they dragged her into a room in the basement, and locked her in there.

They went back to bed, and Sakura was still creeped about what Raminen. She was quivering, when Sasuke hugged her, again. She clutched his shirt, and cried even harder. He rubbed her back, and cooed. "We'll have to speed up Soati's training," he said. He felt her nod, and he wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank God that Kakashi showed us pressure points," he said. He felt her giggle into his chest. "Yeah." He stroked her hair until she fell asleep. When it was about 2:30, he could hear Raminen banging in the door, screaming, "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE FOREVER!" He ignored that and fell asleep, and he hoped that Soati wasn't like his slow learning father.


	5. Take me back

Ok, sorry for not updating sooner! I wanted to build up the suspense! I know what you're thinking. What suspense? Well, I don't know. But just read the chapter!

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Naruto woke up, with Hinata at his side. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and got up, to begin Soati's training. He rubbed his eyes a few times, getting his eyes adjusted to the light that flowed into the room. He got ready, and met Soati outside, looking sleepy, too. "Ok! Training day, number one!" he said. Soati looked up at him, with baggy eyes, and said, "Well, can we move training day number one, to 12:00, or something? I' tired!" "Well, me too! So, I'm not enjoying this either, but it's for the good of the world. Now, listen up. You have this weird, pink chakra that only a few people carry in the entire earth. That chakra has a special purpose! I don't know exactly how to control it, but it can hurt the intruder to a person's body. For example, Ino's mind transfer jutsu. If you use this pink chakra on the person she's controlling, it will hurt her, not the actual person." "But, when Ino gets out of the person, thier body won't be all beat up, so Ino will only be in pin until she leaves?" "No. It'll hurt her body when she comes out. So, all of the wounds on that person, will be transferred to Ino's body. Got it?" "I think so."

Naruto said, "The person that you'll have to use this on is Raminen." "What?! She's my best friend!" "Well, your best friend is under control of Orochimaru!" "Oh! Ok!" "Now, to try to control this, try focusing your energy." "Oh. You mean, like this?" Soati made the tiger sign, and pink chakra surrounded his hands. "Wow! Ok, so you have control over it already?" "Yea!" "Oh. Well, that works!" Naruto walked back into their house, and called Sasuke's number. "Hello?" "Hi, teme! Soati can already control his pink chakra!" "That's good. Yesterday, Raminen almost killed Sakura. She strangled her. When can you come?" "You serious?! We can be over now!" Sasuke hung up, and Naruto called Soati, and told him to get ready to fight Orochimaru. They went over to Sasuke's to see Sakura clutching Sasuke's shirt. She pointed to the basement, and they heard Raminen screaming at the top of her lungs. Sasuke opened the door, springing back when it flew open.

She looked over at Soati, and said, "So, this is the boy with the Tatsika Chakra? I'll bring him down." He got in a fighting pose, and got ready for battle, and had made the pink chakra appear. Raminen made the first move. She jumped in the air, and blew fire balls at him. Soati back flipped, and landed gracefully. He tried to throw a punch at her, and he did, but she didn't seem to be affected, but he heard a man scream out of no where, and blood dribbled down her lip. She stared at him, and he saw Raminen peaking out of her eyes. He continued to try and get her out, but didn't .Orochimaru came back, and threw kunai at him. It got him in the leg, and scrapped his shirt, causing it to rip, letting some blood out. He sweep kicked Raminen, and she landed with an, "Umph!" He punched her again, and more and more, he saw Raminen. He kept fighting, which seemed like forever. Raminen was coming back! He kept fighting for Raminen. He realized that he loved her more than his very life, and kept fighting for that very reason.

**Raminen's P.O.V**

Raminen saw Orochimaru getting hurt, and she was completely fine. She saw him weakening, and she felt herself gaining more and more control. She looked around for the first time, and saw Soati, fighting for her, her parents, looking un-sure. She felt terrible for almost killing her mother. She remembered her distinct look of horror, and sadness. She wanted to die at that very moment. Orochimaru had told her that the more he was invading her body; she would start to die, and eventually, disappear. So, in a matter of speaking, she was dieing at the moment. She had felt herself dieing, too. She wouldn't try to gain control again, because she had given up, and it cost her too much energy. She wanted to just get it over with, rather than watching Orochimaru hurting her emotionally, and physically. She felt a ray of hope, and if she'd ever get out of this, she would owe Soati her life. They fought for a while, and she saw Soati getting tired. He was heaving, and slowing down. Orochimaru was doing the same. "Are you getting tried, little boy? That's what I'd expect from someone like you!" "Nope. I'm just getting started!" He made a few hand seals, and the mix of blue and pink chakra, made a strange purple color.

She knew what was coming, but she wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. "Rasengan!" She heard her father say to Naruto, "You taught him that already?! It could kill her!" Her father started to run towards him, trying to stop him, but it was too late. Soati sprang into the air, and was heading straight for her. She knew that the pink chakra only hurt the invader, but what about the Rasengan? It was too powerful of jutsu, and it could kill both of them! He held his arm out, and when she braced for impact, none came. But a huge pain followed. She was brought to her knees when it hit her. Blood started to pour from her mouth, but it lasted for about a minute. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. She felt it go away, and convert to Orochimaru. Her outside, though, was completely destroyed. There was a big hole on her lower body, letting heaps of blood onto the floor. She saw Orochimaru dying.

She thought that she's won, and Orochimaru was gone, but at the last minute that he was in her body, he took out a kunai, and stabbed Soati. Then, he left. She could feel her face, hand, feet, everything. She couldn't muster the words on how she felt. She looked at Soati, and her smile dropped. He was sweating, and gasping, clutching his stomach. "Ram…in…en!" were the last words he said, as he collapsed in her arms. She saw the gash, and started to try and heal him with the things that her mother had taught her. She lied him down on the floor, and pressed her hands on his big wound. Naruto ran over to him, but her father caught his arm. "Let her heal him. This is her battle. She has to finish it. She saw him nod, and stand there, looking at his sons face. She saw some blood run down the side of his face from his mouth. She felt horrible. She might've killed the person she held closest to her.

She shut everything else out around her, and focused her chakra to heal him. She continued to press her hands on him. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, to his face. She didn't want to loose him. She felt his blood staining her shirt, and making her hands tremble. She hated to see him suffer. Another tear rolled down her cheek. His eyes flinched, and his wound started to heal. She realized that the kunai was still piercing him. She gently pulled it out, his hands flinching, and then relaxing. When she felt as if she was done, and said, "He needs to be taken to the hospital. I have done everything that I can think of." Her mother walked up behind her, and whispered, "I'll try. I will save him." She didn't move. She wanted to stay at his side until he was better. She didn't want to leave him. '_Mother will fix him. She's a Medic Nin. And if I can do this much, she can do much more,'_ she thought.

Her mother made the same hand sign, and had the same green chakra on her hands. She closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths. Raminen took Soati's hand, and squeezed it with all the force she had left. She stared at his face. She tried to tell herself over and over again that her mother could save him. She closed her eyes, and had a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

_Raminen was on a cliff, and Soati was at her side. She looked out into the sunset. She felt Soati look at her, and he took her hand. She looked at him, and started to blush. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. "Huh?" "How the sun sets. It's going to a different side of the world. You know how you always think that the sun goes out, and the moon turns on? Once you think about it, the sun always shines. The earth just turns, and then we get the moon." She had never really thought of it that way, but when she did, it made sense. "Yea. It always shines. I guess your right." "Yea. It's so beautiful. Like you," he said, bending over, and picking up a flower, and putting it in her hair. She felt her cheeks tingle, and started blushing even more. She never realized how handsome he was, especially when the wind blew, and you saw his facial features. She squeezed his hand, and he turned to her, and did the most un-expected thing. He hugged her, and she could feel his breath on her neck. She always knew that Hidicay, Soati and she would always be best friends, but she'd never thought that they would ever be together. She finally knew what this feeling was. The feeling that she felt when she caught him staring at her, when he asked her to go somewhere alone with him, and when he was hugging her. Love. She decided to hug him back. She felt him tighten his grip on her waist, and she squeezed his neck. She felt the soft breeze on her face, and her long, back hair blow in Soati's face. But, he didn't seem to mind. The sun was a few inches from going behind the water, and he made her look at him. 3, his face was a few inches from hers, 2 she lent into him, 1 they were a few centimeters from kissing, 0 their lips met, and they wind blew with all it's might. This had only been a few days before Orochimaru invaded her body, so it was fresh in her memory._

**END FLASHBACK**

Raminen saw her mother's eyes flash open, and she knew that his heart was failing. She pounded in his chest, trying to make it start again. Then, she blew into his mouth, trying to get air into his lungs. Again and again she did the same things. "Live, Soati, LIVE!" she screamed, almost crying. She pounded for the last time, and he didn't move. She started to sob into his chest. She gripped his shirt, and smelled his sent. How she wished that they could go back to that moment on the cliff, and stop time when he kissed her. She sobbed harder, and said, "Let's go back to that moment. Please, wake up!" She stroked his faced, and felt his cold skin. "I wish we could. I would give anything to do just that." He looked at her, and saw his eyes open, and was smiling. Her eyes lit up, she hugged him, never wanting to let go. She heard him wince in pain, when she brought him up. She felt him put his arms around her, and her father running up to him, and said, "I am so sorry that I put you in danger like that! I promise that I will NEVER do that AGAIN!" Raminen let got of him, and let his father smother him. She turned around, and saw her mother, for the first time. She hugged her, and said, "I'm sorry." She saw her father walk over for a family hug. "No, baby, I'm sorry for letting him doing this to you," her mother said. She felt her fathers strong arms wrap around the both of them.

She was enjoying the hug, and feeling her parents feel sorry that they had let her fall into a trap. She didn't want to let them go. When she finally did let go them, her mother said, "He should be ok, but we need to get him onto a real bed." Naruto nodded, and lifted him up, and brought him to her parent's room. He put him down gently. "Let's give these two some time alone," her mother said. Her father and Naruto left with her mother, but before her mother left, she winked, and closed the door. "So, did it feel weird punching me?" she asked, laughing slightly. "You have no idea. It was like punching my mom." Soati laughed, and Raminen enjoyed hearing his voice. "You that I hold you responsible for stabbing me," he said. She slugged him, and said, "I told you it wasn't me!" He smiled, and said, "Was it just me, or were you crying when I almost died?" "No, I did."

"I thought so." He scooted over, and patted the empty spot, motioning her to sit down. He went over, and did just that. "You care about me that much?" he asked, looking at her, with honest eyes. "Well, yea. You're my best friend." He smiled, and said, "Me, too. I guess I never realized how much you mean to me, until I almost died. When I was fighting you, I only fought to save you. You mean so much to me, and I couldn't bear to loose you." She looked at him, but he was avoiding her gaze. "I guess that I love you." Somehow, she wasn't surprised. She looked at him, and said, "I guess I never realized until you were near death, that I loved you." She looked at her feet, and she felt his gaze drift to her. "Hey," and cupped her chin to make her look at him. She looked deep into his green eyes, and Soati smiled. He kissed her, and put his hands on her waist. She would've put her arms on his chest, but she knew that it would probably hurt him, so she just sat there, not wanting to ever let that moment stop. How she missed being close to him. When she finally pulled away, she didn't care if she hurt him, but she put her head on his chest and he didn't seem to mind. She wanted to freeze that particular moment in time.

"Remember that moment that you told me that I was as beautiful as the sun?" she asked him, looking up at him. "Yea? What about it?" "Did you really mean that?" "Yes. You're more beautiful than anyone that I've ever known," he said, with those big honest eyes. She smiled at him, and said, "Thank you. And you're as handsome as the moon." And with a kiss he eased her heart his mind.


	6. Kin

WILL SOMEONE REVIEW?! I'VE WORKED MY BUTT OFF AND JUGGLING SCHOOL, FRIENDS, AND NOW THIS?! SOMEONE REVIEW OR I'M NOT CONTINUEING!

**Sakura's P.O.V**

When Sakura was done healing Soati, she was happy to see him with his dad, and thank God that she was a Medic Nin. Sasuke walked over to her, and slipped his arm around her waste. She never wanted him to let go of her. She put her head on his chest, and enjoyed the fact that everything was almost back to normal. But the most remarkable thing that ever happened was that a mere boy killed one of the most dangerous people. It was a shoker. Ever since then, she didn't think that her family would ever be the same. Raminen was fine, but still a little creeped on having the fact that someone had entered her, and almost killed her, and her family. They waved good-bye to Naruto and Soati. Sakura was more than happy, since Orochimaru was taken to the ANBU HQ for further analyzing for secrets of where he kept all of his hostages.

After Naruto and Soati had left, Raminen suggested that they go out for lunch. Just the two of them. "Are you sure that you'll be okay?" "Of course! Don't worry about me!" She made sure that she had everything that she needed, and then she said, "You're acting as if you've never left alone in the house before." "I've never left you alone after you've been healed after what happened." "I'll be ok! And if anything does happen, I know your emergency number." Sakura was ok with that reassurance, but she was still uneasy. She shrugged it off, and enjoyed her day off with Sasuke. Raminen gave them a good-bye, and went back inside to rest.

Sasuke surprised her by taking her to their favorite restaurant. Not many people were there, so it was nice. She was delighted that they had the fish that she O so loved. When the food came, she dug into it as if it were her last meal. Sasuke watched and sweat dropped. "Um, Sakura?" "Yea?" "What are you doing?" "Eating. And you should be too!" He didn't know what to do. He shrugged and ate his food, too. "So, why do you suppose that Raminen insisted that we go out?" "I dunno. Maybe she thinks we need a vacation or a day off of work." "Well, we do. In case you haven't noticed, we haven't been there for her that much. It took us a while to figure out that our daughter was possessed. You'd think that'd we would know that because she's_ our_ daughter," Sasuke said, getting serious. Sakura saw what he was getting at, and she said, "I know that it was a little bad that we didn't even know that Orochimaru was in Raminen, but at least she's ok!"

"And what if she wasn't, Sakura? It was just dumb luck that Hinata was a Hyuuga! If she wasn't we wouldn't know that Orochimaru was in our daughter! You would've died!" he slammed his hand down on the table, which caused her to jump. "Sasuke, you're scaring me!" She was inching back in her chair, since Sasuke was in fact scaring her. He had never been like this. She knew that he could be serious, and when it came to the ones he loved, he would become more and more protective. Sasuke calmed down, and sat back in his chair. Sasuke put his face in his hands, and pulled on his hair. "I'm sorry, Sakura. This event that happened has just shaken me." She put a hand on his, and said, "It all has. I don't think our family will ever be the same." He smiled at her, weakly, and said, "Do you have a thought that our daughter has a thing for Soati?" "I have a few. I just got a hint when she was hugging him when he was alive." "Sounds like a certain someone I used to know," he said, smirking at her.

"Shut up!" she slugged him in his upper arm, and he rubbed it in pain. "Note to self. Don't make Sakura mad." When they finished, they decided to go for a walk. She knew of a path that was a scenic one that followed the lake. They walked for about 15 minutes, hand-in-hand. They talked about local gossip and typical "couple" things. When they got back, there was a note that Raminen wrote,

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_When you get back, I won't be here, because I have gone to the training field. Recent events have made me think. I might be back, but if I'm not, don't worry. I will be back, but not today. I know that you will worry, and try to look for me, but please don't. I am a chunin, and I know how to take care of myself. Besides, I thought that it would be better if no one saw me in thought, because I have heard that I look scary and in pain, so I thought it would be best if you didn't see me in my state. I will be back, and tell my friends that I have ran away, but I will be back, and I will keep in touch._

_Love you!  
Raminen_

When she was done looking at the note, she read it over and over again, and each time made it even harder to understand. She looked at Sasuke, and he too was confused. "She ran away." She looked up at him, and she felt queasy. She sat down, and started to cry into her hands. She didn't understand! Why did she leave? She knew that it said in her note that recent events had caused her to think, but why did she run away? Sasuke read it over a couple of times, and sat down next to her, and took her in his strong embrace. He said, "She said that she'll communicate with us." He rubbed her back in a circular motion, and cooed. They sat there, in each others arms, crying, slightly for Sasuke, until they got up, and waited for the night.

That night, they stood on the roof of the house, and a black bird came into view, and landed on Sasuke's arm. He had a note attached to his beak. Sasuke took it off, and read it aloud, "Dear Mom and Dad, I have found a shelter in the outside of the sound village, and a family is taking care of me. I haven't told them my real name, I have told them that I am from the village in the water, and have no home, and seeking refuge in the village in the sound. I'm going under the name of Kekio Ozanoku. They are good to me, and don't suspect me, and trust me. I will not be back for a while, but I will keep in touch. I chose the bird because he, looks normal, and when you get this note, give him a berry, and he will fly back to me. Don't follow him. He has a bad sense of direction, and I if you're getting this note it's a miracle. Love to all. Raminen." She looked at the bird, and gave him a berry that she had in her back pouch. He caught it in his mouth, and flew off. She watched the shadow of the bird in the moonlight.

She stood on the roof, and just stood there. "Raminen," she whispered. "Where are you?" Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. She bit down her on bottom lip, and held back tears. They went back into the house, and she sat in bed, and when Sasuke came in, he said, "Are you ok?" She looked up at him, and then looked back down. "I guess…" He came over and sat next to her on the bed. She just stared down at the sheets, and didn't move. "Hey," he said, and cupped her chin, making her look up at him. "She said that she was a chunin, and she can take care if herself. She said that she was safe with a family, and wasn't in any danger." "I know. But it's a mother's job to worry." He smiled at her, and said, "It's not easy being the father, either. Especially when there are two girls in the house. TWO GIRLS!" Sakura giggled, and said, "Well, I can tell you that it's no picnic having a man that's almost never here." "I'm here," he said, getting closer to her. "Yea, but not always. Sometimes you're on missions, and you won't be home for a few days, and it's not easy."

"Well, I'm sorry for that, but I do bring home the bacon!" he said, relaxing. "Yea, but being a medic Nin does get its money's worth." Sakura lied down, hoping to fall asleep soon. "True." He lied down next to her, and said, "She will come back. I know she will." She closed her eyes, and felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her. She blushed as he put his chin on her head. She put her hands on his chest, and let silent tears roll down her face. She stayed in that position until she stopped crying and she snuggled closer to him. She enjoyed being close to Sasuke. It always brought her comfort. When she fell asleep, she woke up, lying on the side of the bed and her head nuzzled in between Sasuke's head, and shoulder. (So her head was like on Sasuke's shoulder, but where like your head meets your shoulder, so in that curve right there.) Her hands were on his chest, and their legs were intertwined. She blushed and hoped that Raminen was ok.

**Raminen's P.O.V**

When Raminen woke up, a little boy with brown hair was staring at her. She looked around, and saw that she was in the sound village Family's house, which she had learned that their names were the Dichra family. Their father was a ninja, and name was Okrnamu. The mother was just a regular house wife. Her name was Shinji. The little boy was only in the Academy, and his name was Trekina. He was a cute little boy with short brown hair, and blue eyes. His big blue eyes met her own green ones, and they just sat there. Shinji walked in, and she had a soothing, welcoming voice, and said, "Trekina! You should be walking to school now!" He looked up, and saw his mother standing in the doorway. "Kekio was sleeping, and I though that I could show her the town, and the Academy." Shinji looked at her, and she looked as if she was asking if she did want to go with him. She nodded, and said, "Thank you for thinking of me, Trekina! I'd love to." She got up, and put on a shirt over her own t-shirt that she slept in, and brushed her hair.

She hoped that her parents got the letter. She put her long black hair up in a low pony tail, and looked at herself in the mirror. She did look like a normal person, and she put her hand down, and remembered that she had put her forehead protector in her pouch. She took in out, and put it in a loose floor board in the bathroom. She walked out, and Trekina was ready. "Shall we go?" He nodded, and they walked out after saying good-bye to Shinji. He took her hand, and led her into the village, and showed her all around there. When they got to the ninja Academy, it looked much like their own. When they walked in, Trekina led her to a small classroom, and there were about 2o other kids there. They were chattering happily, and when she walked in, they stopped. "Trekina, is that your older sister?" asked one small girl. "No. She's a person staying at my house. She's a chunin!" They all 'ooed' when he said, 'chunin'. A woman came in, and had long, black hair, with a purple bow to hold it in at her feet. She was wearing a green top that had a zipper going down her front, and a cheetah skin on her chest area. She had on black pants and a sound forehead protector around her head.

"Ok, class. Settle down, and get to work on those papers I gave you yesterday," she said. "Yes, Kin sensei," all the kids said. Trekina took his place in a chair, and got out some papers. Kin came over to her, and said, "Hello. So I hear that you're a chunin?" "You heard correct." "Did you go to school here? If you did, I don't seam to remember you." "Oh, well you see, I was born in the land of water, and I went there. I graduated at a young age, and went off on missions. One day I came home, and my parents had died in a car accident, so I just left. I have no home, and I am living here with Trekina and his family for the time being." "Ah. You are lucky. His family isn't like most of them here. They are kind, and will do anything for each other. You see, there are family's here that hate, and despise each other. They sometimes kill one another." "Oh. I guess that I am." "Well, you're welcome to stay, and watch him, and possibly teach him something." "That would be great," she said, and smiled.

Raminen stayed there for the day, and taught them the right way to throw kunai. Trekina was very good at that, and hit the mark every time. When they were walking home at the end of the day, Trekina was dancing around, chanting, "I was the best! I was the best!" Raminen smiled, and said, "Yes, you were!" "Did you see me? Did you see me with the kunai?" "Yes. And you are good at it." When they got home, he ran in, and told his mother what had happened. She smiled, and said, "Well, that's great! I am so proud of you!" Raminen went into the guest room, and left those two to celebrate. She found a pen, and a piece of paper, and wrote her parents a note. She asked them if they knew anyone in the sound village by the name, 'Kin'. That night, Okrnamu wasn't home, so they had a mini party to celebrate Trekina's great day. When they were asleep, Raminen went up on the roof, and called the black bird she was using to communicate with her parents. It came in a minute, and she gave him the food that he wanted, and tied the note to his leg. When he flew off, she hoped that he reached them, and sent a note back if they knew anything about this 'Kin'.


	7. I have found the Akatsuki

**Will someone please review! I need your positive feedback to know if you like what I'm doing or not! I really wanna know if you guys like it or not. I know that I haven't been doing an outstanding job of updating my stuff, and for that I am sorry, but I am going through a tough time right now, and I wanna hear encouragement from other people than my best friends. PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! And about the whole Kin thing, I am really confused! Is she dead? If she is, (I know that you're probably sick of me saying this, but…) that's why the call it fan_FICTION_ right? Well, I hope that you like this chapter, who ever you are!**

**Raminen's P.O.V**

When Raminen woke up that morning, she hoped that her parents got the letter. She decided to get up at 6:30 and take a morning walk. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror and that she had a trail of drool running down the side of her face. She looked at it in disgust and wiped it away before it had another second on her face. She bent over on the bathroom floor, and loosed then floorboard with her forehead protector out of it. She looked at it and memories flooded her mind. She was hopping that no one saw it under the rug. She brushed her butt length hair, and left it hanging. She looked at her green eyes and saw her mother. She felt a stab of pain in her heart, thinking how sad she must be. She looked down at the floor, and something caught her eye.

She saw a flicker of light on the floor. She bent over to see what it was, and when she did, her eyes widened. It was a note, and had a microphone on it, and it was making a scratchy noise. She whispered hello into it, and a person was talking into it that sounded weak and in need of help. "Help… me." "Who are you?" "It's not… important. Please… I am in…pain. Help me! BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." The noise stopped and the mic exploded in her face, making a black puff on smoke, causing her to cough. She put it back down where she found it, and walked out of the bathroom as fast as she could. She slipped into her blue shirt that fit her just right, and a black skirt that cut off just before her knees whit leggings under it.

She walked out of the house as quietly as she could, and walked outside, and smelled the morning air. It smelled so good to her, since she wasn't used to this village, it was nice to finally be alone. She stepped out into the morning air, and let the sun greet her face as a nice breeze bushed her back. She inhaled the nice smell of a new day, and walked around. She only came around a few early bird people that wanted to get to work and be a suck up to their bosses. She just smiled at them, and kept walking. She liked to scout around the small village, and saw a few good-looking shops. They had everything that a person needed to survive, clothing, food, jewelry (yeah right), ect. She saw a few things that she liked, and disliked.

When she realized that she had walked to the edge of the village, she came across a forest that protected it from animals; an old man was walking by, and said, "They say that it never ends. People, who go in, do not come out (scary old person impression)." She looked over at him, and thought that he must've seen her looking at it. She just looked back, and hopped that he kept walking. He did, and she let out a breath and mumbled, "And I thought _Konoha _old people were bad!" She focused her attention back to the forest ahead of her. '_Come on! It can't **never** end! If that's what they say, then a Konoha ninja has never gone in! I'll go in, and get out! Simple!'_ Raminen was being really stupid this morning, and made sure that no one was looking, and made a hand seal. In a moment, she was changed into her ninja uniform, which was a blue tank top (kinda like Sakura's but blue edition) with the Uchiha seal on it, and white shorts, and her forehead protector.

She took another look at the forest, and made sure that she knew what everything looked like so she could remember to look for the things if she was ever lost. She jumped into the forest. As soon as she entered it, everything became dark. She looked back, and saw that the light was getting fainter and fainter. She kept going, for a few minutes. She finally stopped, and she could barley see. She squinted to try to see the trees in front of her. She heard a twig break, and she wiped around in the direction in where she heard it. She took out a kunai from her shuriken holster, and held it in front of her defensively. She heard it again, and thought, '_I'm not getting anywhere stumbling around in the dark. Time to show this guy whose who around here!'_ She put her kunai in her mouth, and made a few hand signs. "Fire Ball Jutsu!" Instantly, fire flew into her hand, making everything more clearly.

She saw a man in a black rode tat had a high neck, blocking his mouth, and it had white clouds outlined with red. It looked like a dress with long, baggy sleeves. She squinted to make her eyes focus. She saw that the person had long, blond hair, and they put some on the top of their head, in a red thingy (I know that there's a word for it, out I can't put my finger on it right now!). It made them look like a woman, since when they turned to her; she saw that they had some of it falling in front of their eye. They took a step to her, and she put her kunai in her free hand, and said braver than she felt, "Who are you?" They just kept walking, and they spoke in a rough, low, masculine voice, "Ah. A Konoha ninja. I haven't seen one of those since Itachi." '_Itachi…_' she thought. _'That's dad's bother!_' "How do you know him?" They man took a step forward, and she saw his full appearance.

"My name is Deidara of the Hidden Stone Village. I know Itachi Uchiha from the Akatsuki." She had heard of the Akatsuki. That's why she he knew Itachi! "I've heard of them! They're supposed to be the most feared and skilled ninja!" "You heard right. I have been in the Akatsuki for longer than Itachi." Deidara kept walking to her. She held her kunai out farther, and said, "Stay back!" He stopped, and slightly laughed. He made a motion with his hands, and she heard more rustling in the bushed behind her. She focused her chakra more, and she saw that Deidara wasn't the only Akatsuki member with her. She saw even more people with the same robe on. She gasped when her eyes fell on a person with a big, jaw like thing around his body, and a white and green face color. "It's not polite to stare. Surely your parents taught you that…" _it_ said.

This made her mad. "Well, at least my parents didn't let me go evil on them!" She heard him growl, and another man say, "No, Zetsu. You can't kill her." She turned, and saw a man with red hair, in the same style as Naruto's, and seemed very calm. The men seemed as if they were in their late 40's or something. "What do you want with me?" "Nothing. You just wandered into our home. You found us," the calm guy said. She lowered her guard, and immediately wished she didn't, but his voice was so...so…inviting and warm. Deidara jumped up, and almost jumped on her. She was lucky enough to dodge him, and used her sharingan. BIG mistake. She heard gasps and kunai being drawn. "So, an Uchiha has come to the hidden sound village," said Zetsu. '_STUPID! YOU'RE SUCH AND IDIOT!' _ She thought.

She knew that she couldn't take on S ranked ninja, so she tried to compromise. "Hey, now. Let's not take this personally. Why take me?" she said, backing up, and backed into Deidara. She smiled the "accidentally did that! Ignore me!" "Because we can use her Uchiha DNA to try and make Itachi come back," said a man that looked like a shark with an over sized sword that was wrapped in white fabric, making it look like an over sized fish stick. "Uh, I'd rather you'd not," she said. She jumped up, and started to run away, jumping from tree to tree. "She's getting away!" she heard Zetsu say. She heard them jump towards her, and making hand signs. She was nervous since she was fighting S ranked ninja with jutsu's and experience far beyond her own. She felt a person behind, her, and she saw the guy with the fish stick ready to swipe her. She put her hands in an X and braced for impact.

When it hit her, she felt a pain in her arms, but oddly enough, the blade didn't cut her, it shaved her skin away. She cried out in pain, and landed, and clutched her arm. When the dude landed he said, "It doesn't cut. It shaves." She looked at him, and tried to get away, but she felt another person behind her. "If you're not going to get her, Kisame, then I will," said the man with red hair. "I was, Sasori! I was going to when she was running away." He squeezed her shoulder, and she felt drowsy, and fell down, and was out.

**X**

When she woke up, she felt ropes binding her arms and legs. She was lying on a dirt floor, and she heard Deidara say, "We can't just let her die!" "And why not? Her father killed Itachi! It's only fair," she heard that guy with the fish stick that shaved, what was his name, uh, Kisem? No, um, Kimse? No, Kisame! That was it! She was trying to figure out how to get up first. When she tried to mover her wrists, she felt singeing pain, and saw _pleasantly_ that there were burns that were dark red. She rolled over on her stomach, and grunted. There was no way to get up. She blew a black hair strand in front of her eyes, and back into her scalp. '_Dang it! Why is this so hard?! I'm a chunin, for crying out loud, and I can't even untie myself. How sad. I am soo glad that no is here that I know,'_ she thought.

She continued to listen to the remaining Akatsuki member argue and gathered info and them. Sasori was the guy that was always clam, and had red hair. Kisame was a weirdo with the fish stick that he _named_. Apparently, Deidara had a mouth on his hand, and it was funny to hear him biker with himself. She kept listening if they were going to do something to her, but sometimes she would drift off, and would miss some things. She was getting frustrated. She had tried everything that she could think of to get up, and nothing worked. When she finally realized that there was something she could do to get up, she felt very stupid. She started to rock back and forth, and she got to her knees. She was flexible enough to band over, and grab a kunai with her mouth. She was double jointed in her arms, and she swung them over, and started to cut threw the ropes. _'I knew that would come in handy that time!'_ she thought.

When she finally cut threw the ropes on her legs, her mouth was watering of the smell of fish coming somewhere inside that cave. She got up, and tried to use her chakra to blend in with everything. It worked, and she followed the voices. She found them, sitting on separate logs around w fire with fish on some of the logs. She could make out Kisame because he had his big fish stick with him. He was the closest to the wall, so she had to extra careful not to bump him or his blade. When she got close to them, she didn't blend into anything anymore, and she was visible. When she realized that she, jumped back into the dark. '_Why can't I use that jutsu? I have enough chakra!' _ she thought. When she tried the jutsu again, it worked, and she went to try it again. The same thing happened. Whenever she got close to Kisame, she would turn visible again.

She finally gave up, and went back to her corner. She slouched and tried to think if there was anything that she couldn't do. She was wondering if her parents were worrying about her. She hadn't sent them a letter in a day or two. She, wishsed her parents. She wished that she could go back to them, or at least to Shinji. She was like a second mother to her that would always be there for her. But then, she thought what would happen if she ever found out that she was from the Leaf Village. She didn't want to think about that. She had to focus more on how she could get out of there.

Raminen was in the corner for a while, and was getting hungry and thirsty. She wondered how long it would take them to realize that she was gone. When she was looking at Sasori, something happened that was unexpected. He turned to her, and threw a kunai at her, which landed inches from her face. She was staring at it in disbelief. She looked at Sasori, and he said, "You thought we didn't now you were right there? When you first jumped out of the light on your attempt to get past Kisame, I saw a bit of your hair." She cursed her hair under her breath, and decided maybe it was time to cut it. Zetsu and Deidara got up, and took a fighting pose. She got scared, and backed up. They moved to her, and she was shaking like a leaf in the fall wind.

When she was at her last leg, she had an idea. She reached into her pouch, and took out an exploding note. She threw it at Deidara's foot. When he stepped on it, she covered her ears. It exploded, just as planned, and she was soon covered in dust, and was very close to the cave wall. So close, that she almost couldn't stand up. She struggled to get up, and look around where the rocks had hit. She felt a pain in her leg, and saw that it was caught under a boulder. Not a rock. Not a small pebble that you can just flick or the ones you kick in the street or sidewalk. A _boulder_. She cried out in pain when sir tried to get it out of it. She felt blood trickle down her leg, and onto the floor. She was trying to think fast before she passed out from loss of blood.

She was in agonizing pain as she tried to wriggle it out from the position in which she was in. She was panting from pain and was trying as best as she could to stay quiet. She didn't want the Akatsuki to think she was alive and try to get her out in her vulnerable stage she was in at the moment. She gave up trying to get her leg out, and more on how she was going to get out. One of her qualities was being a hothead, and sometimes that got the better of her. Sometimes she didn't think before she acted, and she got into trouble, like the kind she was in. She wished that she at least been more careful on where her body was at the time so hr leg wasn't fractured. She looked around, and saw a hint of light. It was shining at the top right corner of the cave, so that meant that there was an opening that she could get out of, if she moved the right rocks. Excuse me, BOULDERS.

She reached up to try and see if she could pull herself out. She felt around for a stable rock that was pinched in between boulders. She found one, and she wiggled it to make sure that it was wedged in there. She was sure that it could take her weight. She was _pretty_ sure that she could pull herself out. One of two things could happen. One, she was strong enough, and she was free, and started digging to get out. Or, two, she wasn't, and she stopped in the middle, and her ankle would be stuck, and she would more than likely rip her bone out of its place. When she was absolutely sure that she was ready, she bit down on her lip, and held her breath. She braced for pain, and she pulled.

She screamed out in pain, as she lifted herself out. She did, and got herself out all the way. When she looked down at her leg, it was drenched in blood, and it was defiantly fractured. She winced in pain as she moved it to a position where she could start pulling out rocks. It took all of the strength left to pull out the boulders, and shift them around. She was heaving, and longed for a glass of water. When she could get through the hole she'd made, she forgot about her leg. How was she going to get out of this with a fractured leg? Even if you were in awesome health, it would still be impossible to get out. She sat down in the cave that she was in, and was thinking how she could get out.

Raminen decided to pull herself out quickly, and then she would have a better chance of getting out. She hoisted herself up, and attempted to get up to the highest part. She was in pain, but decided that it was for the better. She put her bloody hand on her leg since she would more than likely slip on it, and put her other hand in the rock she had used to get her leg out from under the boulder. She got herself up, and was ready to get out of the hole-o-death. Raminen stuck her hand out first, to make sure she didn't land on anything that would fracture something else. It was just dirt, so she continued to get pull her sorry butt out. Next, came her head, so she could get an inhale of the fresh air around her, instead of the dusty air that was in the cave. She let her body come next, putting her hand on her side, so it wouldn't get jammed.

After her body down to her waste was out, she worked on her legs. She pulled her leg that _wasn't_ hurt in any way out first, and then, she tried to get the one that was. She put her arm on her leg so she could bend it if needed. She put her other hand on her foot so she could pull it out. She togged on her pant leg she see if there was any treatment needed. She did. It seemed as if when she threw the exploding note, some of the fire from its spark had caught her leg, and burned some of her skin. She shrugged, and thought, _'It happens.'_ When she got her leg out, it was still bleeding, and was as big as Mars. '_You can probably see this is space!'_ she thought. When she dragged herself about 10 feet, she began to feel dizzy. She had lost too much blood, and was starting to loose conciseness. She was getting to the point, where she collapsed on the forest floor. She heard a poof, and the last thing she remembered, was seeing Okrnamu. And then, black.

**X**

When Raminen woke up, she saw that she was in a hospital bed. When she tried to get up, she felt that her foot was wrapped in a bandage, along with some parts on her arms and head. She relaxed, and saw that there was some water on the table next to her, and she grabbed it, and drank until there none left. She saw her forehead protector next to the water. All of a sudden, she got all panicy. If Okrnamu saved her, then ha must've seen her forehead protector, and the he knew that she saw from the Leaf Village. And if he brought her there, then the nurses that took care of her must've seen that! _'WHY?! WHY DID I HAVE TO FAINT THERE?!'_ she thought. She put her forehead protector down, and tried to get up, but her leg wounds wouldn't let her.

She grunted, and sat back in her bed. She could just imagine what they would do to her. And even worse if they found out she was an Uchiha. She sat back, and tried to fall asleep, but every dream she had, was what the Sound Village would do to her. When she woke up, she would always be sweating, and panting. The last time she fell asleep, it was pleasant, and was about her parents, but she soon wished that it wasn't. It only made her guilty, and wished that she hadn't run away. When she woke up from that dream, the digital clock read 4:08 A.M. Raminen saw that there was food on the table nest to her. She ate it up quickly fell asleep _AGAIN. _She thankfully couldn't remember that dream that she had.

When she woke up that morning, the clock said that it was nine o clock. She turned on her side, and saw Trekina's big brown eyes staring at her. She was so surprised that she screamed a little (she's in one of those rooms that you don't share with anyone, it was a single one). She caught her breath, and said, "You scared me half to death!" He sat back, and saw that Shinji was there, but Okrnamu wasn't. She let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry. But I haven't seen you, and I thought that you'd left," he said, sitting on his mothers lap. Shinji quickly put him down, and got up, and hugged her, like any good mother would. She hugged her back, and Shinji said, "I thought you were dead! When I didn't see you when I got up two days ago, I thought you were gone, but then I saw your clothes, and I knew you hadn't left." "Yea, sorry about that," she said, feeling even more guilty.

Shinji sat down again, and this time Trekina hugged her, and said, "Kekio! Kekio! I've gotten better at throwing kunai!" She chuckled, and said, "That's great, Trekina! I'm glad that you can throw them!" she said, setting him down, and Shinji said, "Um, Trekina, why don't you go look around for a minute." He nodded, and left the room. When Shinji was sure that the door was shut so no one could heard them, she turned to her, and said, "Kekio, are you from the Land of Waves?" Raminen looked down, and answered, "No." "Is Kekio really your name?" "No. I am a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and my name is Raminen Uchiha," she said, hearing her gasp when she said that she an Uchiha. She was waiting for her to say something, but she didn't.

"Why are you all the way here in the Sound Village when the Leaf Village is so far away?" she asked, truthfully. "Well, something happened, and it changed something in my family, and I needed time to think about what happened. So, I ran away, and I ended up here. For the past day or two I have been sending my parents letters by a bird when you and at Trekina wee asleep. I a, not here to find out anything about anyone, but when I went into that forest thing that you guys have at the end of the village, I found the rest of the Akatsuki members in there, and that's how I got to be in the hospital. I intended to come back as soon as I got out, if I got out," she said, mumbling the last bit. Apparently, Shinji had never heard of the Akatsuki, but who could blame her? Since she wasn't a ninja, there would be no reason for her to know.

Raminen took a deep breath, and said, "Well, you see, there are ranks for ninjas, and the S rank is a very good, but a criminal rank, The Akatsuki is an organization of evil ninjas from various villages. One of them was Itachi Uchiha, my uncle, but my brother killed him a while ago. But one of the Akatsuki members was Orochimaru; he's from-""From our village, I know. Even thought I'm not a ninja, his name is feared by nearly everyone," Shinji said, sounding smarter than she was, not saying that she's stupid! Raminen blinked, and said, "Well, you don't have to fear him anymore! See, the thing that happened, was Orochimaru took over me to try and kill my mother and father, and then me. But there's this special chakra that can allow you to smack the person that's in your body, and that person, and my friend had it, and he killed Orochimaru," she said, sounding ridiculous.

Shinji looked at her, and said, "Ok. That explains some of it, but since I'm not a ninja, I don't need to know what the Akatsuki is, but I have an idea." Raminen smiled, and said, "Should I tell Trekina that I'm not form the Land of Waves, and Kekio isn't my name?" "No. It's ok that he doesn't know. In fact, it might be better," she said, smiling. "So, you're not mad at me?" "Mad at you? No! If I was in your position, I would've done the exact same thing." Raminen was happy that she could trust her. She was almost going to consider her as her mother, but then, she reminded herself, '_No! Sakura Uchiha is my mother! Not Shinji!'_ She got sad, and Shinji, being a mother and all, said, "You miss them, don't you?" "Very much." "Well, as soon as you get better, I can take you to see them," she offered.

Raminen looked up at her, and said, "Really?" Shinji nodded, and she knew that she would never know how happy she was. "That would be great! Thank you so much!" At that moment, she knew that everything would be ok from there on out. Then, a thought came into her head, and needed to know that answer. "Does Okrnamu know that I'm from the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" Shinji became very serious, and said, "Yes. I have told him to give you a chance, so he hasn't told anyone. Before he carried you here, he took your forehead protector, and after the nurses were done treating you, he put it on the table, so no one found you." Raminen slid down in her bed, and sighed a sigh of relief. They talked for a bit more, and they had everything planned out. After a day or two that Raminen was out of the hospital, she would take her back to Konoha, while Trekina was at school, so he wouldn't know where they were going.

After they got everything settled, Trekina came running into the room, and hid behind his mother. Shinji looked at him, and said, "What's wrong?" He pointed as angry looking nurses walked into the room, and said, "That boy…is the…DEVIL!" They laughed, and he apparently had kicked a few people for saying that he was a cute kid, and wanted to take him home with them, and he had taken it the wrong way. When the nurses had called down, it was time for them to leave. They said there good-byes, and left Raminen to her sleep. She fell asleep with a smile, knowing that she was going home.

**WAS THAT GOOD? REVIEW PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Anami, Boku, and the unexpected mission

Sorry for not posting soon. I've been working on a video for Youtube, and that took a lot of my time. Well, Happy Valentines Day!

**Raminen's P.O.V**

When the amazing day came that they could let her out of the hospital, she was overjoyed, because that meant that she was going home. Not just the home that she had with Shinji, but _home._ For the past day or two, Raminen loved arguing with the nurses that she could walk out of the hospital on her_ feet. _Not in a wheel-chair. They all replied to her with the exact same thing though. "If you entered the hospital in a condition in which you could not live without vital treatment, then you must exit in a wheel-chair. It's out way of saying "good-bye". And every time they said that to her, she would say, "When they hired you, did you have to read an employee hand book that you had to memorize until your eyes were about to fall out, or are you just the worlds biggest kiss-up?" One nurse laughed, and said, "There was a hand-book that had everything in it, and they did make us memorize it, but we want you to be safe." She just shrugged, and walked off.

When she woke up on the morning she was going to leave the hospital. She smiled, and sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She was in a room with a window, and she could see that it was a sunny day. She yawned, and got up, making sure that it didn't hurt to walk. They had helped her recover from her "accident", and she could walk fine. She shut the door, and got dressed into some normal clothes she had brought with her. She put on a green t-shirt, and some jean shorts. She looked in the bathroom mirror, and saw that she actually looked very beautiful. She couldn't wait to see her parents, and Hidicay, and Soati. She blushed at the thought of seeing him after so long. She wondered if her parents would be mad or happy. '_Well, they could either be 1) happy enough to see me, and give no lecture, or 2) they could be really mad at me, and ground me for the rest of eternity. PLEASE BE HAPPY!_' she thought.

When Shinji came in, she was followed by a nurse with a wheel-chair. She scowled under her breath, and sat in the chair-o-embarrassment, and rested her head on her hand, which she set on the arm of the chair, making it look like she wasn't enjoying it. When they got to the entrance of the hospital, she sprung up in joy, and twirled around, so glad that she was walking again. They nurse chuckled slightly, and went back in with the chair on wheels. Shinji laughed, and said, "Don't jump so high! It's looking unnatural. You're going to break your leg again if you don't stop jumping!" Raminen stopped, and said, "Sorry. I'm just so happy!" She walked next to her, and Shinji said, "I have plane tickets for us to go to Konoha that leaves in two hours." "Ok. I'll try to get my stuff gathered by then," she said, saddened that she was leaving so soon.

When Raminen and Shinji got home, Raminen walked into the room that she had been staying in, and saw that she had left it the way she did since the day she went into the forest. She smiled, and got a bag from the corner of the room, and started to pack her things. She saw that she had something hard in her bag. She took it out, curiously, and saw that it was a family picture from a long time ago. Her mother still had long hair, and she was cradling her, since she was only an infant in that picture, and her father had a protective arm around her waist. She laughed at her fathers attempt to smile. It showed that he didn't that much, but who could blame him? She kept packing, and saw her forehead protector at the corner of the room. Shinji must've put it there, so she took it and put it in her bag. She found a brush, and saw that she had a bed-head. She laughed, and brushed her raven hair, and put it up in a bun at the top of her hair.

When she was sure that she had packed everything, she walked out, and saw Shinji saying good-bye to Okrnamu, and she quickly stepped back behind the wall. She couldn't let him see her when she knew that was from the Leaf Village. She peered around, and tried to listen to their conversation. She over heard bits and pieces. "We should get…Kekio needs to…we'll try to… kill her…" She gasped, and straightened herself around the corner. She gripped her bag in her hands, and tip-toed back to the guest room. When she had shut the door, she dropped to her knees on the floor, and pondered her thoughts on why they would want to do that to her. '_I trusted them! I thought that I could rely on them! They took advantage of me!'_ she thought. She put her head in her hands, took deep breaths. She wasn't sad. She was angry.

She put her hand into a fist, and stood up. She grabbed her stuff, and got ready to jump out the window. She threw a kunai, and there was a loud noise that followed. She heard footsteps to her room, and in a few moments, Shinji and Okrnamu stepped in. When they saw that she had broken the window, Shinji gasped, and said, "What do you think you're doing?!" She turned to them with a smirk on her face, and touched two fingers to her forehead, and pulled them away, in a salute. They looked at her in confusion, and she ran to the window, and broke the rest of the glass by jumping out. She heard Okrnamu jumping after her. She landed on her feet with a _thud_, and kept running. She saw a nearby sign that said, "Konoha this way," with an arrow pointing in the right direction.

She ran on that path, and looked back to see if Okrnamu was still on her. She kept running, and she tried to focus on where she was going. She almost hit a tree twice, and was going on her third. She let out a squeak when she jumped inches from an oak. She wasn't enjoying what she was doing at the moment. When she was sure that she had lost him, she sat down on a tree branch, and set her stuff down, and thought. She was considering keep going back to Konoha, but she reminded herself about that ninja were everywhere, and Okrnamu would soon tell them to look for her. '_Maybe I could go back to their house, and take a plane ticket. Yea. That could work!'_ she thought. So it was decided. She would go home, and take the plane tickets, and then go back to Konoha on her own.

She traced her steps, and found herself outside of their house. She saw that the window was an open place fro her to get into, so she went for that. When she got to the window, she squatted on the window sill, and saw what she could do. She crept down, as silently as she could, and stepped carefully around the corner. She saw that Shinji was cleaning up something in the kitchen, and saw the plane tickets on the table next to her. She bit her lower lip, and thought of a way she could get those plane tickets. She had a sudden brain storm, and crept around to the front door. She knocked on it loudly, as she took from of her father. She looked at her father's body, as was happy that she was a little close to him.

Shinji was still inside, and she said, "Coming!" When she answered the door, she said politely, "Hello. How may I help you?" 'Sasuke' grunted as if to say, 'Hello', and said, "I believe that you have my daughter?" Shinji was shocked, and said "Oh! Yes, that girl, Raminen. You see, she left this morning." "Oh really?" "Yes. She just got up and left. I'm not sure why though. You can come in and cheek it out," she said. '_YES! I AM IN!'_thought Raminen. Shinji stepped aside, and let 'Sasuke' walk in. 'He' was very familiar with the house, so it was hard to fake that 'he' didn't know. She led him into the room she was staying in, and said, "I let her sleep in here. I've looked to see if she left anything, but nothing. Maybe, since you're her father,' you'll find something that I didn't. I'll be in the basement if you need anything." 'He' nodded, and she walked out of the room.

'He' rubbed his hands together and walked into the kitchen, and saw the plane tickets sitting where they were when she last saw them. 'He' picked one up, and thought, '_Sucker'_. 'He walked out the door, and changed back into Raminen. She picked her bag out of the brush that she had left it in, and walked towards the airport. When she got there, she could hear the hustle and bustle of people leaving, and trying to leave and come from other villages. She looked around for the flight dude, and when she found them, there was a twenty minute wait. She scowled, and took her place in line. She was standing behind a guy that was wearing a trench coat, and a hat, and reeked. She made a brafing noise, but soft enough so only she could hear it.

When it was her turn to get on the plane, the man asked, "Do you have a passport?" She seemed to stop breathing for a minute. The word, 'passport', rang in her heard over and over again. '_I didn't bring a passport! I AM SO STUPID!'_ But, just to be safe, and dug in her pocket and felt a piece of paper, and when she pulled it out, it was a passport, with a sticky pad note, and said, "Safe travels! –Shinji". Raminen smiled, and said, "Yes. Here you go," and handed it to him. He nodded to her, and took her bag. He told her that her flight would leave in a half hour, so she could relax. She walked to the other side of the airport, where her flight was, and waited.

She saw a lot of families on vacation, and laughed when a little boy walked by with a floatie duck thing. He looked at her, and she stopped for a moment, because he had that what-are-you-looking-at face on. She looked at the big clock, and it was about ten minutes till the plane left. She went to the desk, and showed them her ticket, and the woman nodded. She walked down the long hallway thingy, and felt a cool breeze peeking through the cracks. When she got on the plane, not many others were on the plane. She picked a seat near the back, with only one boy about 14 or older. He nodded, and smiled kindly at her, and she did the same.

The boy was a little taller than her, and had brown/red hair that was messy. He had a green shirt that said, "My brother did it" and some jeans. She sat away from him, because she would blush if he started to talk to her, since he was cute. She took out something from her pocket, and saw that Shinji had put it in there, and it said,

_Raminen,_

_I know that you are a very strong girl, and that you will do well in what ever you do. If you ever need us, just come, and we'll be expecting you. You are a great girl, and I know that will do great things. It was nice having a girl in the house again. You see, when I look in your eyes, I see Anami. She was our daughter, and today, she died before Trekina was born, so she would be about 14. You remind me of her, and I know that you two would've gotten along well. Be safe, and remember. You are always welcome with us._

_-_

_Shinji_

When Raminen was reading this, she noticed wet spots, and she knew that she was crying when she wrote this. Then, it hit her that Shinji and Okrnamu was talking about Anami when she heard them. They were never going to kill her! They were just talking about her. She read the note over and over again, until she had memorized it. She wiped a tear, because she felt so guilty. She put it down, slowly, and stared out the window. Apparently, the boy had seen her doing so, and he spoke up, and said, "You ok?" She looked at him in surprise, to see that he had moved, and was sitting next to her. She said, quietly, "Yea. I just made a big mistake." She looked away for a minute, and hopped that he would go back to what ever he was doing. "What? You don't have to, but I was just curious, because you were sitting there, staring at the piece of paper."

She took a deep breath, and told him everything that had happened to her, and by everything, I mean, _everything_. She told him that she was from the legendary Uchiha clan, and that she was from Konoha. He raised his eyebrows at the part when she was found by the Akatsuki. When she was all done, she took another deep breath, and he said, "Wow." "Yea. It's been like that for a while. I never asked you your name though," she said, looking at him. He stared back at her, and he said, "My name is Boku Junchuniki, and I am also a chunin form Konoha, and I have heard about you. You are said to possess the Sharingan. Will you show me?" She nodded, and activated it for him. She quickly put it back, thought, so no one would see.

He stared at it until she took it away. She looked at her feet, and asked shyly, "What have you heard about me?" "That you are said to be an amazing ninja, and that you are one of the most beautiful." She blushed, and looked at Boku, and said, "No, really?" He looked away from her, and said that it was true. She looked out the window, and thought of Shinji, but more of Anami. She must've been very pretty if she had the same eyes. She had told Boku about her, but he didn't seem to care. He just shrugged, and kept listening intently. They pilot said over the intercom that they had faced some difficulties, and they would be another hour late. Boku didn't leave the spot that he was in for the whole flight, so they talked for most of it.

She had found out that Boku's parents had died, and that he didn't really have a home. He had had good parents, though. He could remember a song that his mother would sing him. When he hummed the melody to her, she recognized it as the one that Shinji had sung to Trekina when Okrnamu wasn't home at night. She smiled at the thought that that was a song that brought a sense of comfort to them. He was apparently a good ninja, because he had many scars on his right hand, and arm. She fell asleep during some of the flight, but her dream was about Anami. She had seen Shinji talking about her in her mind, and that song she had sung was playing in that back round. And at the very and of the dream, and _saw_ Anami, and she was indeed beautiful.

She had waist length brown hair, and she did have her eyes. They were they same eyes as hers, and her mother before her. When she woke up, her head was resting on Boku's shoulder, and he had fallen asleep, too, because she felt the weight in his head on hers. She blushed, but relaxed, and saw that the sun was setting in the sky. She knew immediately, that they would be landing soon. She nudged Boku in the shoulder, and it was her way of saying, "GET UP!" He woke up, to see her face close to his, and he blushed. He went back to his seat, and got his bag from the top, and put it down next to him. When they were landing, she wasn't enjoying herself. That was the part when her ears started to pop, and hurt like heck.

When they_ finally_ landed, she got her pathetically small bag, and swung it over her shoulder. They got in line to get off the plane, a very short line, but still took a while. A flight attendant came up from behind, and wasn't in the best mood. She came up, and pushed them out of the way. When she pushed Boku, he lent forward, and caused his chin the rest on Raminen's shoulder, and put his hands on her hips to keep from falling. She was turning crimson, and when the attendant pushed_ Raminen_, she lent back, and she lent into Boku, so in a twisted way, he was hugging her. She was ready to explode. When she took his hands off her hips and his head off of her shoulder, they were both kinda embarrassed. He apologized, and acted like it never happened. When they finally got out of the plane, Boku was going in the same direction she was, so he asked her if she was hungry. Come to think of it, she was starving.

He laughed, and said, "How about dinner? My treat." So, this was technically called a date. She knew her father would murder them both if she said yes, but she didn't care. I mean a date with a hot, older guy! Who could say no?

He took her to one of those mini restaurants in the airport that no one went to. He was true to his word, and bought dinner for the both of them. She smiled when she saw food, and dug in. She looked at Boku, worried that he would think that she was an animal, eating like that. But, his face was, too, buried in the food. She smiled, and knew that he was someone that she could trust. When they were all done, she thanked him for the food. She smiled at him, and got up, and said, "I have to go now. It was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you sometime in ninja related matters." "Maybe. Well, it was nice talking to you," he said, getting up. She smiled at him one more time, but wasn't expecting what he did next. He bent down, and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed, and turned away, heading for the doors to catch a taxi. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and walked out of his sight. When she knew he wasn't looking at her, and punched the air, and screamed, "YES!"

Raminen got out of the airport, and inhaled the nice, summer breeze. She saw many people waiting for a ride out, and braced for how long this would take, Being the biggest village, meant harder for her to catch a ride. She stepped on the curb, and waved her hand. She waved her hand until it went numb, and decided to stick her thumb up, and hold it out. Finally, a car stopped, and the driver was a woman in her mid-thirties, and motioned for her to get it. She smiled thankfully, and got in. The woman asked where she was going, and she gave her the address (I'm not gonna make one up. Too much energy wasted on basketball). The woman nodded, but didn't talk much. Raminen saw the dashboard, and it was about 8:43. She hopped that her parents were home. But if they weren't she could surprise them. She shrugged, and saw familiar houses. When the taxi pulled up to her house, she took out some money, and paid the woman. "So, an Uchiha?" She looked at her, and grinned stupidly. "He. Yeah." She got out, and watched her pull out.

She looked at her house, and saw the shadows of her parents, and her mother was in her fathers arms, sitting on their couch. She took a deep breath, and whispered to herself, "Alright, Raminen. You can do this. Just walk in, say you're sorry, and cry and laugh, and all that. Simple." She rolled her neck around her shoulders. She stretched her arms, and cracked her back. She took another deep breath, and took a step forward. When it was about ten minutes, she was half way to her house, and screamed in her head, '_HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE?! THIS YEAR, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_. She was on the porch, and took her hand up, and knocked ever so softly, and cringed. When she felt like no one was coming, she said, "Ok, no one's here. Time to go!" She swung her leg around, but her head said to her, '_LOUDER!'_ She swung her leg around again, and knocked harder. She could hear her mother say to her father, "Who would be here so late?" She heard footsteps, and the door opened, and she saw her father. She made a small wave, and he stared at her, speechless.

She could hear her mother say, "Who's there, Sasuke?" She came from around the corner, and when she saw Raminen, she gasped, and stood by her father. Before you could say, "Hi, mom!" she felt the air being squeezed out of her. She saw that she was in the strong embrace of her father, and her mother was clinging to her. "I…can't…BREATHE!" she almost yelled. Her father let go of her, and she gasped for air. But, as soon she was done, she was again, attacked by her father. Her mother had not let go of her, thought that she owed them an apology. She looked at her mothers tear stained face, and said, "I'm sorry. I needed to go away for a while." Her mother smiled, and hugged her again, and said, "It's alright. It just matters that you're here now, and you're safe." Her father joined in, and it was a family hug. When they had a long talk, she went into her room, and lied down on her bed. She rolled on her stomach, and buried her face in the pillows. She still felt guilty on what she did to Shinji. For the first time in a long time, she cried into her pillows.

When she calmed down, she fell asleep. She again saw Anami, and heard the same song in the back round. When she woke up, it was 9:30. She got up, and half expected to see her parents sitting by the table. But she reminded herself that her parents had full-time jobs. She was slightly saddened, but gave herself a mental slap. '_What? You thought that you came home last night that they would take a day off?!'_ she thought, sitting in a chair. She rested her chin on her hand, and sighed. She put her free arm down, and felt something under her palm. She lifted her hand up, and saw a yellow note. It read,

_Raminen,_

_I know you might've forgotten that we weren't home. I would've stayed home. Believe me. But when I was sitting, I got a text from the hospital, and Tsunade needed me (_she's still alive. But old. Very very old)_. I'm sorry. But at 3:30, go to this address. I'll see you tonight._

_Love you!_

_Mom_

Raminen saw that the address was some kind of weird place, because the digits went in order. She shrugged, and got something to eat. It wasn't a surprise to her, but she was lonely. She never had been like this, knowing that she was alone. She didn't know why she hadn't felt it before, when she ate like this. When she was all done, she went outside, and looked at the flower arrangements her mother had made. She sat under a Sakura tree, and let the pink cherry blossoms fall into her hair. It was one of the best places to be, since you could get a clear view of the garden. She hugged her knees, and rested her chin on them. She inhaled the smell of the newly blossomed Sakura's. She looked at the assorted blues, purples, reds, and yellows.

She sat there for what seemed like an hour, but was really only fifteen minutes. She always wrote under that tree, because the flowers gave her inspiration. '_I wonder if Mom and Dad told Hidicay or Soati that I left. I hope not,'_ she thought, thinking on Boku. He said that he was a chunin like her, so she might see him again. She loved to go back to that moment when he 'hugged' her. She squealed at the thought, and rocked back and forth. But she reminded herself how mad Soati would be if he found out; but she could tell Hidicay. They had been friends since their diaper days. To interrupt her thoughts, she heard the phone ring. She ran into the house, and the caller ID said it was "Konoha Nins". She picked it up, and answered, "Hello?" "Raminen? Is that you?" It was Iruka calling. She smiled, and said, "Yea, it's me." "Ok, great. We need you down at the Academy." "Alright. See ya!" He hung up, and she got into her ninja clothes, and made the tiger hand seal, and in a puff of white smoke, she was there.

She was in the same room that they always met. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough to plan and straighten things out in. There was a circular table in the middle, some book shelf with books falling out and ripped sometimes in the side of the walls, and a great view of the village. In the middle of the table was a map of all the villages. There were a few chairs seated around them, and there was a money back guarantee that at least three people would be sitting in them. She saw that Tsunade was sitting at the head of the table, Iruka next to her, Kakashi (ALSO VERY OLD! DEOSN'T GO ON MISSIONS ANYMORE! NO QUESTIONS ASKED! THANK YOU!) next to Iruka, and Asuma (LIKE KAKASHI). "Ha! There's only FOUR people here! Read! Count 'em! F-O-U-R FOURRR!" she said, pointing, taunting at him. They sweated dropped, and Iruka said, "Ok, you win!" He dug in his pocket, and gave her $10. Her eyes turned into cash signs, and took it, and out them behind her forehead protector. Tsunade gasped, and said, "Did you make a bet with Raminen?!" He scratched the back of his head, and said, "Well, you see…" "I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT DOES THAT!" He scooted back in his chair, and put his hands up, and said, "Sorry! Sorry!"

She took her place, and said, "What's the mission?" Tsunade calmed down, and said, "There's been a disappearance of a ninja. We only have a few leads." She slid a profile of the person to her across the table. She picked it up, and gasped, "Boku!" Tsunade looked at her, and said, "Do you know him?" Raminen nodded, and kept looking at his picture. '_DANG! HE'S HOT!!!!'_ she thought. Tsunade continued, and said, "Our fist person to think of is Roshi Yakamanku. He has been committing crimes through out the villages. Our second is Hyjon. She has also been committing crimes, and has been known for her stealthy jutsus. Our last is the Akatsuki. But they have been quiet." "'It's the Akatsuki!" Raminen, said, standing up. "Raminen, they have been hiding in the Sound Village's forest for years now. No one's seen them for God knows how long." "I have. I've met them. They wanted revenge for killing Itachi and my Sharingan. There was Zetsu, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara." "That seems probable," said Kakashi. At least he was siding with her.

Iruka spoke up, and said, "I agree. That would make sense for them go want her for that." Tsunade seemed to be getting it, and said, "Well, since Raminen already knows this boy, she and Soati will go together." Raminen shot up when she heard Tsunade say, 'Soati'. "WHAT?!" Tsunade looked at her, and asked, "Is there a problem?" "Can't I go with, like, Hidicay, or someone?" "Hidicay is on a mission with her mother. Soati is the only other ninja here." She sat down, and Tsunade said, "You are dismissed." Raminen got up, and walked out of the room. She bit her bottom lip, and thought if what Soati would do if he saw Raminen with Boku. She hopped at he wouldn't do anything to her in front of Soati.

When she had packed everything, she waited at the edge of the village. She shifted the bag she held to her shoulder, and waited for Soati. She paced, and thought of what she could do. She heard footsteps and saw Soati walking to her, waving. When he met up with her, he said, "Hi! Where've you been? I haven't seen you around lately." "Oh. You know. Places." He nodded, and smiled. "Well, we'd better get going of we want to find Boku." "Yea, I heard the guy is a great ninja." They walked, and jumped into the trees. They didn't talk much more for the rest of the time.

When night fall came, they found a clearing, and Raminen used her fire jutsu to start a fire. She sat on a log, and put down a sleeping bag. "We're near the Sound Village. We can keep going tomorrow. I know a few people there, and we can ask them if they've seen Boku." Soati nodded, and lied down in his sleeping bag. She stared in the fire, and enjoyed the heat on her face. She yawned, and thought of Boku, and what the Akatsuki had done to him by now. She crawled into her sleeping bag, and made a shadow clone to put out the fire. She nestled herself deeper into her bag, and hugged herself, and tried to reassure herself once more. When she fell asleep, she didn't remember her dream, so when she did, it was just darkness. She was woken up by Soati gently whispering, "Ramiennnnnnn. Time to get up, nowwwwwww." She yawned again, and got up.

She ate a little somethin' somethin', and packer everything in the same pathetic bag. Soati said to her, "So, who are the people that you know?" "Oh, just some family there. When I had a mission here, they helped me, and we're close." Soati nodded, and kept packing, himself. When thwy were both ready, the jumped into the trees, to the Sound Village. It only took a few minutes to reach it. When they got there, Raminen kept walking, and Soati asked, "Where are you going?" "To that family that I told you about. They're this way," she said, pointing. Soati shrugged, and followed her without question. When they got to Shinji's house, she knocked in a rhythm. Shinji came to the door, and when she saw Raminen, she bent down, and hugged her like her mother. She hugged her back, and she said, "Come in!" Soati was still looking at Shinji weirdly, and whispered to Raminen, "Who's that?" "She's like my parents away from my parents."

They followed Shinji into the kitchen, and she asked, "Why'd you come back?" "This time, its ninja related matters. Have you seen this boy?" She slid Shinji Boku's picture, and she studied it for a moment, and said, "I think I saw him a day or two ago." "That's great! He's gone missing, and you know how I told you about the Akatsuki?" "Yea?" "Well, we think that they took him, because they want my Sharingan". Shinji nodded, and I can take you there, if you want." "Oh, thanks, but I know the way. We'll come back when we find Boku." "Alright. Thanks for stopping by! Be safe." Shinji walked them to the door, and waved good-bye to them. Soati was still freaking out, but let it go after a while. When they finally got there, Soati looked at it, and said, "You went in _there_?" "Yep." "Are _we_ going in there?" "Yep."

Raminen took the first jump in, and waited for Soati, but when she looked back, he was still in his place. "Aw, come on! Don't be such a baby! No wonder you're not a chunin!" He gulped, and finally jumped in with her. Again, the light started to fade, and they were in darkness. Raminen kept going, until she found the cave. She jumped on the side of it, and peeked around the corner. No one was there. "Ok, they're not here. We can go in." Soati nodded in the darkness, and followed her lead. They left the fire going, so they could see a few things. Raminen scouted around, and scanned in the darkness if she could see Boku.

When Soati relaxed, he looked around on his own. She heard a blood curling slushy noise, and she whipped around, saw Soati not moving. She walked over to him, and he was staring at something on the floor, with an I'm-about-to-be-sick look on his face. "What?" she asked, looking at the same spot on the floor. There was the beginning of a trail of red water. Or was it? She followed it, and feared what it was. "What do you think it is?" "I have a hunch. I just hope that I'm wrong." Raminen kept following it. It was getting bigger, and thicker. She saw faint movment out of the corner of her eye. She squinted to see what it was. In the darkness, and saw the last person she wanted to see here. She ran over to that person, and saw the poor condision that the person was in. He had a gash on his forehead, and blood dripping from his lip. His eyes her closed, and his leg bent wrong. "BOKU!"


	9. UmI'm running out of names! uh, SORRY

**I'M BACCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SOO SORRY! YOU HATE ME!!! SORRY! Animelove101 was the one that helped me out on this chapter. She inspired me to write this, so if you like it, then this is her work, sortta. And could you do me one favor, too? Read her stories. They're really good!**

**Soati's P.O.V** (for the first time.)

When Soati saw Raminen hunched over the boy that they were looking for, he cringed at the sight of him. He was knocked out, and there was a big gash on his forehead that was letting blood drip from his head to his lip and from his lip to his leg. His leg wasn't doing too well, either. It was bent in a way that wasn't meant to be bent that way, and had stained his clothes in red. He walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll take the feet, you take the head," she said, positioning herself to lift him up. He nodded, and put his arms under Boku's arms, and said, "On 3. 1…2…3!" They lifted him, and he weighed more than he looked. "Hey, buddy! Loose a few pounds! You're killing us!" Soati held in a breath and tried to move him out of the cave. When they got to the mouth of it, they set him down, and panted. "Who knew he would weigh so much?" Raminen laughed, and leaned on rock, and said, "We should keep moving. The Akatsuki will be back soon."

They kept moving Boku, until they were deep enough so they couldn't see or smell the smoke from the fire in the cave. Raminen set him upright on a tree, and put a bandage on his head and leg. She just sat beside him, and stared into nothing. Soati just sat there, waiting for him to wake up. After about an hour, Raminen said, "There's a stream not far from here. I'll go get some water." Soati nodded, and lent his head back on the tree, and closed his eyes. About 5 minutes later, he thought, '_I wonder what's taking her so long.'_ At that moment, he heard Boku moan, and move his head. Soati got up, and walked over to him, and put some cold water Shinji had given him before they left on his head. Boku's eyes flashed open, and said, "Kisame." Soati was confused, and asked, "Kis-what?" "Kisame!" He turned around, and saw a guy with blue skin, and was holding a sword that was wrapped in white bandage. He was trying to defend Boku, but when he got up, the guy swung down his thingymabobber, and hit him in the shoulder. He fell on the ground, and blacked out.

**X**

When Soati finally came around, he was in the same cave, and the Akatsuki was standing before him. "This boy is the son of the mad with the Kyuubi. He is also a Hyuuga," said a man-woman with blond hair. He was dizzy, and when he tried to move his arms, they were tied in chains and same with his legs. The same man smirked, when he looked at him. "You thought you could save your friend, hn?" "Zetsu! He needs your jutsu," the blue skin guy said. A guy with a big jaw thing put a hand on him, and he started to glow blue. "WHAT DID YOU _DO_ TO ME?" he screamed, but Zetsu looked like he heard nothing. He backed away, and they all left. Soati looked around, and saw Boku in the corner, again, unconscious. He sweat dropped, and tried to get out of the chains he was in, though he was still disturbed by the blue tint.

He twisted, pulled, and tugged at the chains that bound him, but nothing worked. He gave up, and hung there, awkwardly. For the next hour or so, he was left the taste of ash, coming from the fire. He hung there, unable to do anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a silhouette of a girly figure. It maneuvered its way into the cave, and he knew it was Raminen, because she used a jutsu where she would look like a person from wherever she was in light. She came out, and Soati said, "Finally! I've been waiting forever! Please help me!" She kept walking to Boku, and didn't pay attention to him. She looked worried when she saw Boku.

He tried to jangle his shackles, and screamed, "HELLO?! HLPE ME!" She didn't seem to hear him. She walked over to where Boku laid, peacefully asleep, when you got past the dried blood, and everything. He watched how gently she handled him, and she tried to heal him. He woke up about half way though, and he groaned a few times, and saw Raminen. He smiled, and asked, "So, am I in one piece?" She laughed, and said, "Well, you have a bad break in your arm, and some of your organs are beat-up, but you'll survive." He sat up, but Raminen pushed him back down, and said, "I would stay down if I was you." Soati saw him smile, and lay back down.

When she was done, she helped him up to his feet, and Soati screamed, even though he knew that no one would hear him, "DON'T YOU **TOUCH** HER!" But, not hearing him, Boku, daringly pulled Raminen close to him, and put his hand on her cheek. He heard her gasp, and blush. "So, do you like this guy that's with us on the mission?" '_Of course she'll say yes. I mean, come on!'_ he thought, confidently. But, Raminen being Raminen, said, "No. He's a nice guy and all, but he can't give me what I want or need." Boku grinned, and Raminen asked, "Do you like me, Boku?" Boku grinned, and replied, "Yes." Soati saw Raminen blush, and Boku asked, "Do you like me, Raminen." Raminen nodded, and Sato felt something hurt deep inside him.

Then, he saw Boku do a thing that made him cringe. He put his hand on her waist, and the other on her head, and pushed her to his chest, and closed his eyes, and smirked. Raminen's big onyx eyes became huge, but seemed to enjoy it, and put her hands on his chest, and they just stood there. Soati dropped his arms, and became limp, knowing that she wouldn't do anything to make them move from their current position. His big blue eyes that reflected Naruto dropped, and he hung his head. His bit his upper lip, and wished he could do something. But, then, he would take Raminen out of a time when she was truly happy. Besides, she would much more enjoy a 14 year old boy that could give her something he couldn't. Soati let out a side, and forced himself to watch.

Boku was the one who did it. He ruined it all. And there was nothing he could do to unwind the past. It was the worst moment of his life. How could he take Raminen away from him? How could he take his precious, fragile Raminen from him? When Boku had held Raminen for a few minutes, which seemed like hours, he cupped her chin, and _kissed_ her. Now, when you see your boyfriend or girlfriend kissing someone else, you get pretty P.Oed, right? Well, I thought so. Soati felt like someone had ripped his heart out. Something ticked inside of him, like someone flipped a switch. He went into hulk mode, and felt a wave of strength come over him. He tugged at the chains again, and screamed as loud as he could. Randomly, the blue tint went away, and Raminen and Boku looked at him.

He became drowsy, and collapsed on cold ground, but he didn't pass out. He saw Raminen run over to him, and shook him. Boku frowned, but smirked, and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" "He's used to much of his chakra by taking the strength he needed. He might die." "I'm not…dying," he said, softly. Raminen gasped, and asked, "How do you feel?" _Like someone has ripped my heart out,_' he thought. "Fine. Just fine," he said, ignoring his thoughts. He got up, and rubbed his head. "We should leave soon. The Akatsuki might come back, thanks to Soati's scream," Boku said, sounding annoyed. Raminen helped Soati to his feet, and they ran to their "HQ".

Soati stayed quiet for the rest of the day, watching Raminen and Boku, happy together. He stayed in the dark corner, brooding silently. When it was time for them to move, Raminen went to the stream to fill their water bottles. "So, how was it?" Boku asked, not looking at him, but he directed his question to Soati. "Excuse me?" "To watch me kiss your girl. How was it?" Soati tried to forget the moment, but replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh, come on. We all know that you saw the ENTIRE thing." Soati stayed silent, ignoring him, but then said, "What do you want with her?" "Who, Raminen? Oh, I just think she's great, and she deserves better than you. And her sharingan. You see, my real name is Danoku, and I'm part of the Akatsuki. I want her sharingan for Deidara." Soati stood up, and asked, furiously, "So, you're using her?!" "Basically, yes." "Why are you telling me this?!" "Because. She won't believe you, because she'll think that you're jealous." When Raminen Came back, and saw the boys standing, both in fighting poses, she asked, "Is there something wrong, boys?" "Raminen, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Soati.

He didn't really wait for an answer, he just grabbed her elbow, and dragged her behind a tree, whether she liked it or not. "Raminen, I uh…saw you and Boku…" "Oh! You saw that?" she said, blushing. "Uh, yea, and I just want you to know that I don't want you to take this the wrong way, or anything, but Boku is using you." "What?! Look, just because you saw me…kiss Boku, that doesn't give you the right to diss him!" she said, mad. "No! I didn't mean it like that!" "Soati, you can be jealous, but stay out of it! This is none of your business! Just leave us alone!" "Wait, Raminen!" he said, holding her hand, not letting her move. "Please. Just _trust_ me in this!" Raminen gave him a hurt look, and yanked her hand out of his own, and walked back to Boku. "Everything ok?" he asked. "Yea. We're fine." When Raminen wasn't looking, Boku gave him a taunting look, and walked back to get his own stuff. Soati scowled, and walked to get ready to leave.

When they were al ready, Boku said, "We should go this way. When the Akatsuki got me, they took me in this way." Raminen nodded, but Soati said, "But, then you're directing us to the cave where they are." "Soati, just trust him, ok?" Raminen said, annoyed, turning around. Boku smirked, and lead the way, Soati last, tagging far behind. When he stopped, they were right in front of the cave, and you could hear the Akatsuki talking to each other. "Shouldn't we move? We don't wanna get seen, and being in front of the cave isn't my idea of hiding." "I know." Boku yelled something in a different language that Raminen and Soati apparently didn't understand. "What was that for?!" she asked, in disbelief. Boku hit Raminen in the cook of her neck, and her eyes went blank, and blood dribbled down her mouth, and dropped on the floor. Soati rushed in, and caught her just before she hit the ground. "Well, Danoku. What did you find us," asked Zetsu, coming out of the cave, followed by Deidara. When they saw Raminen Soati's arms, Zetsu smirked, and said, "Well, done. You kept your promise. But, get rid of the other one. He's not needed." 'Boku' did as he was told, and charged Soati, and since he was holding Raminen, he braced since he couldn't do anything. He came at him, and hit him in the same place as Raminen. And he was out…

**X** (again.)

When Soati woke up…again…he was in complete darkness. There was no light. At all. Period. He used some of his chakra to use Rasengan to try and light up where ever he was. When he aw where he really was, he couldn't believe it. He was in an actual room that stored food. Not a cave, but a room, with walls, and pale blue paint, and padded floors. Raminen was hunched over in a corner of the room, still knocked out. Apparently, Danoku had hit her harder than Soati thought. He jogged over to her, and held her in his arms, scared that…well, and he didn't want to think of what might happen. Her sweet face dull and pale and unmoving. He said, "I'm sorry for getting jealous of you and Boku. I shouldn't have interfered." He felt her pulse, and she was alive, but barely. She moaned and groaned, and batted her eyebrows, and looked at Soati, and blushed when she saw that she was in his arms. She didn't say anything for a while, but tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, and said quietly, "So, you were right?"

"What?" "About Bok- I mean Danoku being apart of the Akatsuki and trying to get my sharingan?" "Well, yea. I guess." Raminen let tears go down her face, and gripped his shirt, saying over and over again, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Soati held her tighter, if possible, and did just that. He didn't know how long they had sat there, but it was a while. Raminen kept apologizing, and the very last time she said anything, was, "I was so nasty to you, and…I-I love you so much!" That caught Soati's ear, and it kept ringing in the head. He looked down at her, but even in the dark, he could see that she was blushing. She rested her head on his chest, and she asked him, "Do you love me back, Soati?" He just stared at her, building up the tension, when he finally answered her, "Yes. More than anything." She smiled, and nuzzled her head deeper into his chest. And for that moment they were happy…

**YAY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! AND DO THE SAME FOR ANIMELOVE101! SHE IS MY BEST BUD, AND SHE'S KINDA SAD THAT NO ONE IS REVIEWING! PLEASE!Airhead93**


End file.
